Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 002
"The Strongest Evolution of Dueling!! Its Name Is Action Duel" is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 13, 2014. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Strong Ishijima Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Yuya Yuya activates the effect of "Entermate Whip Viper", switching the ATK and DEF of "Battleguard King" until the End Phase (5000/1100 → 1100/5000). He then activates the effect of "Entermate Sword Fish", letting him target and reduce the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 600 ("Battleguard King" 1100 → 500). "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Battleguard King", but Ishijima activates his face-down "Battleguard Howling" as a "Battleguard" monster he controls is being attacked. This would let him target and return the attacking monster to the hand and inflict damage to his opponent equal to that monster's ATK. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magician of Chronomancy" as a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster he controls was activated. This negates the activation and re-Sets the card. Ishijima finds and activates the "Avoid" Action Card, which would negate the attack. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magician of Astromancy" as a Spell Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster he controls was activated. This negates the effect and Sets the card, while preventing its activation for the remainder of this turn. The attack continues and Yuya activates the effect of "Pendulum Dragon" doubling the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster. "Battleguard King" is destroyed (Ishijima 4000 → 0) Yuya Sakaki vs. Yuzu Hiragi At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Plain Plane" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo" (800/800). Turn 2: Yuzu Yuzu Normal Summons "Aria, Melodious Diva of Fantasia" (1600/1200). "Aria" attacks "Discover Hippo", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Avoid", which negates the attack. As "Aria" battled and it did not inflict battle damage, Yuzu activates the effect of "Aria", inflicting 800 damage to Yuya (Yuya 4000 → 3200). Turn 3: Yuya Yuya draws "Magician of Chronomancy", while his hand contains "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Entermate Sword Fish", "Entermate Whip Viper" and "Wonder Balloon". Yuya places "Magician of Chronomancy" in the left Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 8) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in the right Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 4). Yuya attempts to Pendulum Summon "Entermate Whip Viper" and "Entermate Sword Fish" from his hand, but due to neither of their Levels being between the two Pendulum Scales, he cannot Summon them. (Yuya however believes that he was unable to Pendulum Summon due to not being "in a pinch" as he was previously.) Turn 4: Yuzu Yuzu draws. As she controls a "Fantasia" monster, she Special Summons "Sonata, Melodious Diva of Fantasia" from her hand in Attack Position (1200/1000) via its own effect. She Tributes "Aria" and "Sonata" to Tribute Summon "Prodigy Mozart, Superstar of Fantasia" (2600/???) in Attack Position. Yuzu activates the effect of "Mozart", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Fantasia" monster from her hand. She Special Summons another copy of "Aria" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. "Aria" attacks and destroys "Discover Hippo". (Yuya 3200 → 2400). "Mozart" attacks directly. Yuya, still under the belief that Pendulum Summons can only occur when in a pinch, attempts to Pendulum Summon "Whip Viper" and "Sword Fish" during the opponent's turn, but it fails again. The attack continues (Yuya 2400 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Gallery (Yugioh Arc-V) Yugioh Arc-V episode 2 preview - HD